Behind Those Eyes
by tattooed-pixie
Summary: Draco looks very pale, and Harry knows the reason why.


Draco looked pale; well, paler than normal. The blond had always been a walking, talking wet dream, but now he looked near death.

Harry watched him. Harry knew. Harry watched as sweat seemed to seep from Draco's every pore. Harry had to smirk -"Malfoy's didn't sweat." At least, Harry was fairly sure that would be the snide remark from the blond if Harry had made mention of the perspiration.

The blond also seemed highly paranoid, his eyes darted around shiftily. The cool Draco exterior was nonexistent. Harry could read the fear in the silver eyes. Something had Draco scared, and Harry knew what, and why.

The dream played over in his mind. The dream Voldemort had made sure Harry could see. Harry had been able to block out Voldemort for the better part of the year. One slip and he had his biggest fear played before him. Harry fought the shudder threatening to overtake him. He needed to be strong. Voldemort wanted him to crack and Harry would not give that bastard the satisfaction.

The silver eyes caught green. The fears in the blond's gaze increased as he caught the fury resting in Harry's. Realization set in on Draco and his eyes shifted down quickly. Potter knew.

Harry moved quickly toward Draco and pressed him hard against the wall. The blond let out a hiss as his back slammed hard into the wall. Anger strummed thru Harry's body and Draco had never been more afraid, not even of the Dark Lord. Harry's eyes never looked so cold. Draco quickly shifted his fear to cool indifference, but Harry knew better.

"Let go, Potter." The blond spat, shifting in Harry's arms. Harry smirked when Draco whimpered at his tight grip on his arms.

"Why, Draco?" Harry asked with false sweetness. "You usually like it when I have you pressed against a wall."

Draco blushed slightly, but as quickly as it came it was gone and the blond sneered. "Not when you're obviously angry and seem to want to punish me." Draco growled and attempted again to break free of Harry's grasp but Harry held him firmly.

"Now why would I want to punish you, Draco?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco flinched as Harry's grip tightened around his arms. "I don't know," Draco said through clenched teeth. Harry smirked and reached forward to trace a finger along Draco's cheek.

"Oh, but I think you do, Malfoy," Harry spit out the blond's name venomously.

Harry moved his hand down Draco's left arm, and applied pressure, grasping the blond's forearm. Draco whimpered and closed his eyes as the tears slowly began to fall.

"Harry. Please," Draco begged, the pain was intense and the blond was sure he would pass out from it. The mark on his skin was fresh and still very tender.

"Please what, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

Draco opened his eyes and looked into Harry's. He saw the hurt pooled deep in the green depths. The hurt was overriding the anger. The pain in Draco's chest hurt ten times worse than the grip on his forearm. The green eyes of his lover glistened with unshed tears.

"Harry . . . " Draco breathed out slowly and the hurt quickly turned to rage.

"You are disgusting," Harry grounded out, slamming Draco back against the wall. "You promised." Harry said through clenched teeth. "You fucking promised." And Harry gripped Draco's forearm fiercely making the blond curse and cry out.

"People make promises, Potter . . . " Draco started to say and sighed. "I would have said anything to get what I wanted and I wanted you," Draco said weakly. The lie barely held merit and Harry just shook his head.

"You make me sick, Draco. You try to justify this by saying us was never 'real', that you just wanted me and nothing more. Am I to believe that all those decelerations of love were just to get laid? I am not stupid, Malfoy. I believed you. I saw in your eyes every emotion you proclaimed. Just as I read the fear and weakness in your eyes now. You are weak Draco and now you are his new pet," Harry hissed and slammed Draco against the wall once more. In the process the blond's left sleeve started sliding up and exposed the mark now resting on Draco's forearm.

The mark on Draco's arm released a demon inside Harry that he didn't realize he had been holding back. Harry pulled the blond's arms up and shoved it in Draco's face.

"Harry," Draco cried out as Harry began to dig his fingers deeper into the mark.

"You no longer have the right to address me by my first name," Harry growled through gritted teeth and pushed Draco against the wall one more time. Harry then swiftly moved his wand to the blond's throat. "I should kill you now."

"Do what you must," Draco said sounding defeated. "I'm sorry," Draco said softly and closed his eyes, not attempting to let the tears stop anymore.

Draco felt the wand tip leave his throat and the sob rack through Harry's body. Draco wanted to reach for him, comfort him but the blond knew he couldn't. The weight of Harry's body was quickly gone and Draco opened his eyes again. The blond watched Harry and Harry watched Draco. So many emotions swirled between the two.

Draco wanted to explain to Harry, but couldn't. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone the truth about why he received the dark mark until it was time. Harry wanted Draco to explain why the blond betrayed him. They had been lovers for two years. Harry wanted Draco to explain to him why he had just tossed their love away like it was nothing.

Harry could tell the blond was hurting. He could see the regret in the silvery depths of Draco's eyes. So why? Why did Draco do this? How could he do this?

"I hate you," Harry said hoarsely as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Draco stood there with a masked expression. Harry let out a heart wrenching sob and moved to walk away, but looked at Draco one last time, pleading with the blond for an explanation. Draco just turned his head and Harry sighed and walked away.

Draco turned his head to watch Harry. A sob fought to tear out of his throat. He wanted to scream at Harry to come back and let him explain. A throbbing in his left arm made him aware that he was being called. The Dark Lord wanted him and Draco had to go. Draco gave one last glance at Harry and sighed.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered to the air.

Draco turned toward the exit and moved outside to the set Apparation point. He needed to be in attendance tonight and it would do him no good to be late. The blond loved the Boy Who Lived and he hoped that when the time came Harry would forgive him. Well, if they managed to live through this. If only Harry knew the truth, he would realize just how much the blond loved him. Draco loved him enough to put his life on the line and in the end Harry would see that.

Draco swore to himself as he thought of the look of betrayal Harry had last shot him. When the time came Draco would have to do a lot of begging to get Harry to forgive the blond for deceiving him like this, and Malfoy's never begged.


End file.
